If I told you
by flamesjustcreateus
Summary: Sebastian sends a wrong text, and somehow maybe because people in life are too predictable he starts talking to the stranger, without realizing that the stranger might not be completely stranger to him. (Inspired a lot by little numbers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

A few days ago I read, because I was frustrated with glee and fanfiction is awesome compared to the poorly plotted episodes, this fanfiction called "Little numbers." that I think most of you have read already (if you haven't, go google it and read) and it was perfect so I decided I wanted to write a more snarky a lot less perfect Kurtbastian version of it, I hope you like it and be gentle it's my first time writing and publishing anything!

* * *

**2nd September.**

(5:38 pm)

I know we probably fucked but I'm having a hard time remembering your name so can you we skip the guessing part and just tell who the fuck are you?

(5:39)

_First no, since you aren't my fiancé. We didn't. And second who are YOU?_

(5:41)

You have a fiancé? That's a whole new level of cheating for me.

(5:42)

_Told you I haven't been with you. Are you blind or something?_

(5:43)

Then why do I have a text from you? And why would I be blind?

(5:45)

_Because… dugh never mind I'm not wasting time explaining that. And I didn't text you._

(5:47)

If it works for something I know your name starts with A or E, just in case you are angrily lying because I don't remember you.

(5:48)

_So you are the kind of person that sleeps around and don't remember names?_

(5:50)

So you are the kind of person that has the same boyfriend your entire life and end up getting married in a horrible church just to find out he's been cheating as bad as you has?

(5:51)

_I have better things to do than clarify you a hundred times that I haven't been with you. Whoever you are._

(5:52)

Then have a nice life with your boring boyfriend stranger. (I'm being sarcastic by the way)

(5:53)

_Have a nice life, hope you catch some STD (I'm not being sarcastic by the way)_

* * *

**3rd September.**

(2:03 pm)

Gonna hate myself a lot for this, but sorry.

(2:04)

_Please tell me you are the annoying stranger from yesterday and not that all the sudden the entire country decided to text me._

(2:05)

Skipping the annoying part, yes I'm the stranger from yesterday. And you better forgive me because you may be the second 'sorry' I ever said in my life.

(2:07)

_I suppose I should take that as a good thing, shouldn't I?_

(2:10)

Well yes.  
I run into the guy, who by the way is called Liam, and turned out is not you.

(2:11)

_Ha. I see your good memory._

(2:12)

Your point being?

(2:13)

_Just saying you said the guy's name started with A or E and since Liam is with L…_

(2:15)

Apparently you have a better memory than I. And for you to know, the nicest thing to do when someone says sorry is forgive him.

(2:16)

_Why do you mind? we don't meet._

(2:17)

I don't. Figured I should do something good because my over sensitive and pretty irritating sister suggested —forced me. Thank you, I proved her it was pointless, and that I was right.

(2:18)

Also Liam is way more pleasant than you.

(2:20)

_?_

(2:21)

_Friendly reminder that I don't care._

* * *

(4:38 pm)

You are mean.

(4:39)

_Thank you?_

(4:40)

_You are the stranger aren't you?_

(4:41)

His sister. I stole his phone to tell you to be nicer with people.

(4:42)

_Now this is creepy._

(4:44)

I'm not creepy, I'm just giving you a life lesson. If you are nice with people, people are going to be nice with you and the world will a much happier place to live.

(4:48)

_Still creepy because I DON'T know you._

(4:49)

_And about that life lesson, your —I assume— brother doesn't seem like the best person in the world, so…_

(4:50)

You can't say that. You don't know him.

(4:41)

_Now you are getting my point…_

(4:42)

Be nice with him!

(4:43)

_Oh god you are really persistent, aren't you?_

(4:44)

Yes.

* * *

**4th September. **

(10:00 am)

_Okay just because I'm afraid you and your sister are like mobsters or worst like wizards who are going to witchcraft me if I don't, I'm saying I'm sorry for treating you shitty before._

(10:13)

Do I need to say that your text sounded disturbing or you just notice by your own?

(10:14)

_Sure I'm disturbing, but when your sister takes your phone to —without even know me— lecture me a 'life lesson' is not disturbing at all._

(10:15)

She did what?

(10:16)

_Seems like she needs a talk about how perfect the world would be without people messing around with others' stuff._

(10:17)

What does that suppose to mean?

(10:19)

_Nothing. Just let her know I'm a lovely human being so she'll stop texting me._

(10:20)

I can't. I haven't lied at her and you are not lovely. Not even a little.

(10:22)

And that you know my sister is weird.

(10:23)

_Tell me about it. And don't even start with the fact we keep talking._

(10:26)

Guess our life is boring enough to do this.

(10:28)

_Does that means that your life is boring and I'm an entertainment to you?_

(10:29)

Not exactly. Do you want to be my entertainment ;) ?

(10:30)

_If that meant as it sounded, then no. This situation is bizarre by itself, let's not do it worst._

(10:32)

Then you are not fun.

(10:33)

_Never say I was._

* * *

**7th September.**

(11:15 am)

Hi.

(11:16)

_Hello? Why are you texting me again?_

(11:16)

I'm bored, and I guessed you are the only one in my contact list that won't criticize me for texting in class.

(11:18)

_Do you have me in your contact list?_

(11:19)

Since you figured I was the one texting you I think you saved my number too. Or you are stalker enough to learn my number by memory, you choose.

(11:20)

_Touché. But I saved just in case your crazy sister decided to text-lessoning me again._

(11:21)

She is harmless.

(11:22)

So tell me what's my name?

(11:25)

_… sorry to disappoint you but I'm not good at guessing games so I'm not sure if I can tell your name. You could ask your mother though._

(11:26)

No, idiot. The name you saved my phone number with.

(11:27)

_—Hoping the idiot part was friendly— I saved you as 'weird stranger'._

(11.28)

How creative. (ironic, just in case.)

(11:30)

_Would you have preferred if I have saved you as 'mobster/wizard creepy bizarre someone' instead?_

(11:31)

Would've been thoughtful of you.

(11:32)

_And why do you critique me, I don't know how did you save my number._

(11:34)

'The guy who I haven't fucked but seems interesting'.

(11:35)

_That's long for a name. I should say I'm touched by the 'interesting' part but I'm not sure if that a good or a bad thing._

(11:36)

It's good, I think.

(11:37)

Should have been easier if I've known your name though.

(11:39)

_I'm not saying my name to a complete stranger._

(11:41)

Why not? It's not like I'm going to kidnap you just by knowing your name.

(11:42)

_I guess. You tell me._

(11:44)

Why? I asked first.

(11:45)

_Really? don't you think that's childish?_

(11:46)

Fine. You can call me B.

(11:48)

_I'd prefer not to._

(11:49)

_From all the letters in the abecedary your name had to start with 'B'?_

(11:50)

Who said my name stars with B? and why I can't choose the B?

(11:51)

_Don't like it. Find another one._

(11:52)

You are demanding. You can call me Bas. (If it's okay with you than I'm using A and S)

(11:54)

_Bas? As BAStard?_

(11:55)

Oh don't flat me this much! I'll blush.  
Your turn by the way.

(11:57)

_You can call me K._

(11:58)

K as Kate? (see I'm nicer than you)

(11:59)

_No you are not. And I'm a he…_

(12:00)

My bad. As you said you had a boyfriend I figured.

(12:01)

_Well as far as I know you are a guy and slept with someone named Liam… so we are pretty much in the same boat._

(12:02)

If we are on the same boat, how come I don't know you?

(12:03)

_Because I don't sleep around with creepy strangers?_

(12:04)

Oh yeah, that.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's little note: I'm super glad you like it, and thanks for the comments! :)

* * *

**10th September.**

(8:30 am)

_Your time to entertain me._

(8:35)

I hate you. Like REAAAALY HATE YOU.

(8:36)

_… Couldn't say I'm much of your fan either._

(8:37)

_Wanna explain why do you hate me? Or we just leave it that way._

(8:39)

You woke me up. I'm not a morning person. I hate you.

(8:40)

_Really? Don't you have classes or anything productive to do?_

(8:41)

Yes, but I'm not going. I wanted to sleep, which I'm not doing thanks to you.

(8:42)

And how come you want me to entertain you? Weren't you the one who wanted this situation to stay bizarre as it is and not worst?

(8:43)

_NO THAT KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT. I thought as I sparkled up your class the other day you could do the same to me, because this is deadly boring._

(8:44)

A shame, my way would be much easier not to mention pleasant. But okay, are you on class?

(8:46)

_You are wiling to sleep with everything as long is a breathing thing aren't you?_

(8:47)

_Kinda. It's not classes, but I'm learning._

(8:50)

I'm offended that you think that of me.

(8:51)

And again I'm not a morning person, so don't make me guess what you are doing. Just tell me.

(8:53)

_I see you are not very friendly today —not that you'd been before— but I'm just leaving you to go back to sleep._

* * *

(3:00 pm)

…. So you are not in classes but you are learning?

(3:12)

_Please don't tell me you just woke up I'll envy you for the rest of my life._

(3:13)

No, I woke up at 2:50 but I washed my teeth and face before talking to you.

(3:14)

_Quietly envying…_

(3:15)

_How thoughtful of you, wash your face before talking with me, considering I can't actually see your face seems useless._

(3:16)

… So are you gonna tell?

(3:17)

_What?_

(3:18)

What do you do. The studying but not classing thing.

(3:20)

_Internship. Don't use it against me!_

(3:21)

Is there a way to use that against you? What do you internship for? CIA?

(3:23)

_What? No, of course not. I mean, perhaps you could be a kind of creepy forty years old guy? you could use that I'm young enough to internship against me and kidnap me._

(3:24)

You are seriously paranoid. Treat yourself.

(3:25)

Plus, you'll be actually surprise of my age.

(3:27)

_Why? how old are you?_

(3:28)

Not telling.

(3:29)

_You don't sound younger than me, so I'm all for the creepy forty years old type of guy._

(3:31)

If that was meant to sound nice, it didn't.

(3:32)

_It wasn't._

(3:33)

…

(3:34)

_I told you my age, now I feel vulnerable. Tell me yours._

(3:36)

No, you didn't, you said you were old enough to internship which means that, in fact, no I don't know how old are you.

(3:37)

_Fine. But still you know more about me that I know about you._

(3:28)

Again you are being paranoid.

(3:39)

_No, I am not. We are strangers._

(3:43)

19.

(3:45)

_What?_

(3:46)

19. My age, now stop thinking I'm going to show up at your door and kill you with my very old rusted knife.

(3:47)

_See? I knew you had an old rusted knife!_

(3:48)

Really? We are going down there?

(3:49)

_I'm not going anywhere down with you._

(3:50)

Was that an innuendo?

(3:52)

_You don't read people very well, do you?_

(3:53)

Not necessary since I can just smile and get what I want but I read books if it works for something.

(3:54)

_Of course it doesn't!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no. **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I had a little problem while updating this because it has a picture but Fanfiction . net does not allow pictures or links so I created a Tumblr (Flamesjustcreatus . tumblr . com ) so you can see the pictures now and on the future if there are more:)

Again I hope you like the chapter and as a warning it has a few tiny spoilers from The fault in our stars by John Green but I'm sure you all have read or seen about it by now.

* * *

**11th September.**

(1:30pm)

I'm reading this book about a girl who has cancer and all and she meets a boy and the exact day she meets the boy like half hour after she meets the boy she goes to see a "movie" with him at his house… I haven't read what happens between them yet but I thought I already know you enough to see a "movie" with you.

(1:32)

_YOU ARE READING THE FAULT IN OUR STARS?! (I might just liked you a bit.)_

_And stop suggesting we meet up for sex, god, I told you I'm engaged!_

(1:33)

Please tell me you are not a John Green kind of freak, I already have a sister for that. And I never mentioned sex, but if you want to it's fine by me.

(1:34)

_Every human that ever read him is a John Green freak._

(1:35)

Well I'm pretty sure I'd have been a john Green freak too if I had known the book has a sex scene on the second chapter.

(1:37)

_IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX! JUST READ THE BOOK. SERIOUSLY. AND STOP TRYING TO GET LAID WITH A STRANGER ON THE PHONE._

(1:38)

I like you better when you scream.

(1:39)

_I like you better when you don't try to hook up with me._

(1:40)

Hon, if I'd wanted it you would have done the walk of shame this morning.

(1:41)

_Oh god which kind of perv am I texting to?_

(1:42)

That'd need a really long explanation but I want to know what happens in this book so, sorry, you'd have to figure that one on your own.

* * *

(4:45pm)

_I decided you are a creepy but inoffensive perv, and also my friend is making out with an idiot on my couch and I need to think in something else before I throw up, so how's the book?_

(4:46)

This guy is killing me slowly. I hate him, and yet I'm hoping for a happy ending that I'm mostly sure it's not.

(4:47)

_No spoilers._

(4:48)

I'm actually thankful I'm already out the closet otherwise my parents would find out that I'm gay by watching me weeping over a book that has freaking clouds on its cover.

(4:49)

_Was that a metaphor?_

(4:50)

Too soon to joke about it.

And talking about your engagement how's the fiancé of yours already jealous because you are texting a complete stranger or I should I rent a tuxedo for your wedding?

(4:53)

_Don't change the subject! And if I invite you to our wedding I'm risking my chances of a crazy sex maniac appearing with an old rusted knife in the middle of the ceremony so no._

(4:55)

We have been through this... and you said I was inoffensive!

(4:56)

_Yeah, well I said today was going to be a good day and I'm sat on my bed talking to you because my best friend is raping my couch with his naked close-but-not-quite-yet boyfriend and I can hear their disturbing noises from my room. I make mistakes._

(4:57)

For you to know, I planned on attacking you with a knife while sleeping only to fulfil your fantasies of me being a lunatic but a) I don't know where you live and b) I just moved in and don't even have a knife.

(4:58)

_I'm tempted to ask where have you moved but I guess that's too much information._

(5:00)

If I told you, you know you have to tell me where do you live, right?

(5:01)

_Okay forget it. I lost my interest._

(5:02)

K, seriously I'm not a serial killer. Stop being paranoid.

(5:03)

_Maybe, but just no._

* * *

**12th September.**

(5:00 am)

…

(5:12)

_I'm hoping you are dying and this is your last text otherwise why would you text me at 5 am?_

(5:13)

Tell me K what do you think about the universe? Do you think there's other kind life out there?

(5:15)

_Are you high? Drunk? If someone is not pressing a gun against you head I don't know why would you wake me up._

(5:16)

Why did you say high before drunk?

You think I'm high?

You might be right though.

IDK

K

KKKKKK

Why aren't you texing me back?

(5:20)

_STOP IT. I'm not dealing with you now._

(5:21)

Dealing with me?

(5:42)

_Seriously go back to whatever you were doing before text me._

(5:44)

Can I calllllll you?

(5:45)

_What? No. Are you out of your freaking mind?_

(5:50)

Jeez, I wanted to talk I didn't say I wanted phone sex with you.

(5:51)

_Somehow that seems more accurate given the time that talking about the freaking universe with a complete stranger._

(5:52)

Sassy I like it. And we are not strangers, I let you call me Bas I don't let people call me Bas very often.

(5:53)

_I don't care just stop it. It 5am! Some people actually wake up early!_

(5:54)

It's just look K. The sky is so CUUUTE!

K answer me!

Don't!

I know you are reading my texts!

Look up the sky is so fucking gorgeous.

Look

(5:56)

"Image"

(5:59)

I want you to talk me!

Don't ignore me K

K

KKKKK

):

* * *

(8:00 am)

_Santana, we need to talk. _

(8:01)

If it is about me throwing up things at Rachel for singing in the mornings don't worry, I don't have anything big enough. 

(8:02)

_No, it's not that. San, I think I did, do, I'm still doing something stupid. Very stupid. Seriously stupid. _

(8:03)

What? what did you do?

(8:04)

_Nothing, everything. I don't know. Just need to talk with you. Can you sneak out without Rachel knowing?_

(8:05)

You are freaking me out but yeah, I can. Meet you at Daly's café in 20?

(8:04)

_Sure, thanks._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's little note: Guys you have no idea how happy I am that you like and laugh with this, I smile a lot when I read your comments so thank you very very much :) And I hope you keep enjoying the story!

* * *

**12th September.**

(3:45pm)

Okay about yesterday I'm sorry. Really, really sorry.

(3:50)

Seriously sorry.

(3:53)

This is ridiculous answer me back!

(3:55)

K?  
You can't be possibly this mad.

(3:56)

This is stupid.

(4:00)

_I know where you just moved in._

(4:01)

What?

(4:02)

_I know where you are._

(4:03)

How?  
Wait I know how, I send you a picture of Brooklyn bridge didn't I?

(4:04)

_Yes._

(4:05)

Well, it's okay. You don't need to tell me where do you live.

(4:06)

_No, but that's the thing._

(4:07)

What thing?

(4:08)

_Yesterday when I saw the picture I knew exactly where you were._

(4:09)

And you thought I was the psycho out of us.

(4:10)

_I'm serious._

(4:11)

I don't know K, what do you want me to do? it's fine by me if you know where I am. Guys who didn't know my name were on my house last night I seriously don't give a fuck if you know where I am.

(4:12)

_No, you don't get it. I saw you._

(4:13)

And you saw how sexy I am and you decided you wanna sleep with me now?

(4:14)

_OH GOD NO. I'm saying I SAW you._

(4:15)

So? I was with 10 other guys, even if you saw me you can't recognize me, you don't know how I look, you can't possibly know.

(4:16)

Wait, that does mean you live in New York too?

(4:17)

_Yes, I do. You don't have any idea who I am, don't you? because if you do and this is all part of your stupid games and all, I'm not up for it okay? just stop. I don't care for your shit anymore._

(4:18)

WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Are you okay? cause it seem like you are the one high now.

(4:25)

_Yeah, I'm fine. _

(4:26)

And we are okay too, or what? because I'm cool with the fact that you know where I was and that we live on the same state.

(4:27)

_Yeah, we are fine. But can I ask you something?_

(4:28)

If you don't ask me to move out of New York, sure, what?

(4:29)

_You were really wasted last night, so how did you managed to spell every word correctly? because you wrote awfully good._

(4:30)

That's your question? I'd be laughing here if saying 'hahaha' on texts didn't sound like a severely brain-damaged 5 years old girl.

And I have autocorrect. It's in case I text my sister by accident, she worries a lot.

(4:31)

_Yeah, I see that, I mean she texted a complete stranger to defend you, seems like she loves you. _

(4:32)

She does, what I'm not sure is why.

(4:33)

_Maybe she knows you have the same blood type, that's always a decisive point in liking someone. _

(4:34)

Yeah I think it should be that.

(4:35)

I gotta run I should have been on class five mins ago.

(4:36)

_Okay._

(4:37)

Okay? seriously? like the fault in our stars' okay? because about that I'm not okay.

(4:38)

_And that would mean you are a John Green freak. Welcome, we have been waiting for you. _

* * *

(8:05pm)

Hey you little bitch haven't said a world all day, have you told him yet?

(8:06)

_I couldn't. I tried, but couldn't._

(8:07)

What do you mean you couldn't? for real? Kurt you have to tell the bastard to stop playing games at you. 

(8:08)

_He is not playing any game, he has no idea who I am. _

(8:09)

What? but you said it yourself! and even if he is not he is still Sebastian, remember? the one you loathed?

(8:10)

_I don't know if he is THAT evil anymore and I'm willing to try my theory by talking to him. _

(8:12)

We are talking about this when I get home. 

(8:13)

_Talking about that, where are you?_

_(8:14)_

At Dany's, I'll be back by midnight make sure to stay awake untill I get back because we are discussing you stupidity for a while.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Again thank you for your kind comments, you are the best!

AndI realized I never clarified who is who to you and as it might be easy to read sometimes and a little confusing others I'm gonna put this on top of each chapter from now on; just in case.

Sebastian

_Kurt_

Santana

(And since today and for future reference)

**Blaine **

And **Rachel **sorry if it's a bit confusing, I don't have anything else to identify them but I will try to make it as clear as I can.

And Remember you can see the images they send each other in Flamesjustcreatus . tumblr . com :)

* * *

**13th September.**

(8:04)

After further thought, I decided I hate John Green.

(8:05)

_Texting at 8am and you said you weren't a morning person._

(8:06)

Clearly I'm not, I just hadn't slept all night because of this stupid book.

(8:07)

_You are welcome to join the support group._

(8:08)

I smoke, I really don't think I'm gonna be welcome.

(8:09)

_Well, probably not. _

_Wanna hear a funny story?_

(8:10)

After what I just read, hell yes.

(8:11)

_I woke up two hours ago because I heard something crying and guess what I just found on my balcony..._

(8:12)

Remember when I told you I didn't like guessing games in the morning?

(8:13)

_Shut up, look. _

_"Image" _

(8:14)

I see you being a fake hipster, using instagram, is that?

(8:15)

_It's a little cat! _

_And I'm not, I like editing pictures!._

(8:16)

Sounds like a fake hipster to me, nevertheless.

(8:17)

_Okay would you shut up and see what I found?_

(8:18)

Sorry to break it down to you but, cats are pretty regular. Try finding nemo.

(8:19)

_It's not that! I think it's lost, it's been crying for two hours now. _

(8:20)

And what? You wanna play mommy with it?

(8:21)

_I don't want it to die. _

(8:22)

Ugh, you are too sensitive.

(8:23)

_And you are too useless. _

(8:24)

Thank you. Well I don't know, bring it inside?

(8:25)

_Already did, but it's trembling. I never had a pet, I only had a gold-fish for a week and it died. _

(8:26)

Good luck to the poor Cat.

* * *

(8:28)

_Rach, I have a new roommate who needs to go to the vet, can you guess what is it?_

(8:30)

**Oh yes yes yes, is it little?**

(8:32)

_VERY. Come to my bed now and I'll show you!_

* * *

(8:35)

Put a blanket over the cat and keep it warm, I don't wanna be responsable for you murdering an innocent little cat.

(8:36)

_I'm taking care of him! (but yeah, I'm covering it with a blanket now)_

(8:37)

God, poor animal. It would have been luckier if it fell down from your balcony.

* * *

(8:38)

Please, please tell me Rachel screaming "How cute is this cat" does not mean we are having a pet. 

(8:39)

_Sorry?_

(8:40)

No, no. Don't "sorry" me. The last cat I've been with was Britney's and it pissed my bed... if this one does anything remotely like that I'll kill it. And make sure I enjoy it. 

(8:41)

_Come see it, and I dare you to think you can kill it._

* * *

(15:46)

Hi honey how's the kid?

(15:47)

_What?_

(15:48)

How's the cat, K, the cat.

(15:49)

_Excuse me if being called honey throw me out of place..._

_He is good._

(15:50)

You are not excused.

(15:51)

_I wouldn't be able of sleeping tonight because of that_

(15:53)

In other words I'll keep you up all night?

(15:54)

_You have a talent for making anything sound like a line from cheap porno movie._

(15:55)

No, you misinterpret everything, I just rephrased you.

(15:56)

Did you take the cat to a vet?

(15:57)

_Aw you are worried about the kitten!_

(15:58)

Please don't say kitten. And yes of course I'm worried, you don't seem like a proper owner of another life.

(15:59)

_Owner of another life? Good one. Are you using google to write your texts?_

(16:00)

No, are you using google to decode what I say?

(16:01)

_Oh you would have to do it better than that. And yes I took her to the vet. _

* * *

(16:02)

If you are laughing like that because you are texting that idiot of Sebastian we have two problems.

(16:03)

_It's so bizarre talking with you like this when you are sat next to me._

* * *

(16:04)

Her? The cat is a she?

(16:05)

_Yes, and we are still trying to come up with a name. _

(16:06)

OH GOD please tell me you didn't say we like you and your fiancé having a pet and naming it like a child.

Seriously you can't be more clichéd, can you?

* * *

(16:07)

First problem you are liking him, which is wacky and second problem we need to tell Rachel. 

(16:08)

_No, we don't. She'd make it look like a big deal and it's not. _

* * *

(16:09)

_We as my roommates and me..._

(16:10)

My bad. What are the names you have in mind?

(16:11)

_Barbara._

(16:12)

Barbara? Are you fucking kidding me? You do remember it's a cat, right?!

(16:13)

_It's a long story, it has meaning. _

(16:14)

Does she bites or ruin things?

(16:15)

_I don't know, I only have her for like eight hours, but she already bited me twice. It's that normal? _

(16:16)

Then you should call her Lesly.

(16:17)

_Why Lesly?_

(16:18)

Because Lesly sounds like a badass name for a badass cat.

Also is my sister's name and she is a spoiled little bitch, and this cat would be the more spoiled cat ever for the sound of it, so it'd be appropiated.

(16:20)

_If I do that, you have to promise me your sister is not going to steal my phone to ask me why did I name a cat after her. _

(16:21)

I'm not sure I can promise that.

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no. **

(edited the chapter because, I'm sorry anon, I do realize I wrote something offensive and I just changed it, although it was a joke, but yeah. Sorry. I wish you would have commented logged in so I could tell you this private.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there I have a new chapter yay! For this one I had a beta, so you may want to thank jobelle516 for the lack of mistakes on this (also go read her stories! :)

Sebastian

_Kurt_

Santana

**Blaine**

**Rachel**

And Remember you can see the images they send each other in Flamesjustcreatus . tumblr . com :)

* * *

**14th September.**

(13:26)

Now that I know you have a cat, are you sure I'm not a serial killer?

(13:27)

_I suppose, why?_

(13:28)

I'm working on something and I need to know, what do you study?

(13:30)

_What are you working on?_

(13:32)

A paper due tomorrow, it's about social interpretation of life.

Are you gonna help me?

(13:33)

_Yeah, why no? I named my kitten after your sister, this is no way near as bizarre as that. _

_I study Journalism. _

(13:34)

_Can I ask what are you studying?_

(13:35)

Social cultural analysis as my major.

(13:36)

_And that would be...?_

(13:37)

It's more complex than this but basically it allows me to get into people's heads without being a psychologist.

(13:38)

_From all the careers I had never thought you would choose something like that. _

(13:39)

Makes sense since you don't really know me.

(13:40)

_And how would my career tell you my interpretation of life?_

(13:42)

I'm trying to prove that people who are not afraid of life and as a result not afraid of death, are more free than people worrying about the ephemeral of life, therefore, they'll choose a career that makes them happy over one that gives them a secure future, said person would take life as an enjoyable journey and would be 38% more honest about feelings and 52% more healthy. I know it sounds confusing now, but I'm working on that.

(13:43)

_I don't want to say this, but I'm impressed._

(13:44)

You saying "nice" things to me is scary.

(13:45)

_It sounds weird for me too._

_I'll let you work in peace. _

* * *

(14:12)

_BLAAAINE! _

(14:17)

**Hello to you too ;)**

(14:18)

_I have a question, it's a very important one. _

(14:19)

**Sure, tell me. **

(14:20)

_Are you allergic to cats?_

(14:21)

**Nope, why do you ask?**

(14:22)

_Because I might have found a little tiny kitten on my window, and we might or might not keep her. _

(14:23)

**Aw that's the one you posted on instagram?**

(14:24)

_Yes! Have you seen how cute is she?_

(14:25)

**She looked so scared in that photo! Is she okay?**

(14:26)

_Yep, I took her to the vet and it's all good, she's probably four months old!_

(14:27)

**I think I have great news for you too. **

(14:28)

_Please tell me you are coming next weekend!_

(14:29)

**It's not cool if you guess my surprise. I'll have to think something better next time. **

(14:30)

_You will have to do it better than ice skating on Christmas, not sure you can... but don't worry me and Lesly are gonna be waiting for you anyway. _

(14:31)

**You called her Lesly? I thought Rachel was naming her "funny kitten". **

(14:32)

_She tried, but Lesly is mine which also means I need to take care of her. _

(14:34)

**You'll take care of her well. **

(14:35)

_I don't know maybe I'm not ready to be the owner of another life. _

(14:36)

**What 'owner of another life'? **

**You are an idiot but I still love you. **

(14:37)

_You should have read my warnings, "Love me under your risk." it was in the small letters!_

(14:38)

**Will read the small letters next time, I promise.**

* * *

(18:03)

_I think I might have the very first suicide cat. Ever._

(18:04)

And your texts became weirder and weirder with time.

(18:05)

_Don't be stupid. I'm talking about Lesly. _

_Look where I found her._

(18:06)

_"Image"_

(18:07)

Oh god, stop instagraming your cat!

(18:08)

_Can you concentrate and see that I found her on my window sill?_

(18:09)

I bet you go to coffee shops to take pictures of coffee mugs and don't even like coffee.

(18:10)

_UH! YOU ARE FRUSTRATING._

(18:11)

Yet you are talking to me so I must have something.

(18:12)

_Whatever you have, I'm sure it's not worth it._

* * *

(22:45)

Honey, make sure you kiss the kid goodnight.

(22:47)

_I'm sure waking up because you called me honey it's a metaphor for something, but I'm damn tired to think of it. _

(22:48)

It's not THAT late!

(22:49)

You are talking like a mother who can't sleep because of her child.

(22:50)

_I can't sleep because of you. _

_NO, FORGET THAT I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND A WAY TO TURN THAT INTO A INNUENDO. _

(22:51)

Too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there :)** I just want to thank to you for keeping up with this, I'm glad you like it!

Reminder:

Sebastian

_Kurt_

Santana

**Blaine**

**Rachel**

And Remember you can see the images they send each other in Flamesjustcreatus . tumblr . com :)

* * *

**15th September.**

(9:07)

So, I heard you called a cat after me.

(9:09)

_I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! You are his sister right? Lesly?_

(9:10)

Yep, I am. Tell me it's cute.

(9:11)

_Umm, you are cute?_

(9:12)

No! The cat, is it cute or should I feel offended it has my name?

(9:14)

_Very. I sent a picture of her to your brother and you already stole his phone, I don't think it would make anything worse if you check through his photos._

(9:15)

Wait while I check.

(9:16)

_Sure I have a lot of places to go without my phone but I'll wait for you right here. (ironic.)_

(9:20)

Fuck, you talk just like my brother. I don't know if that makes me like you or hate you.

(9:21)

_Probably the former?_

(9:24)

Probably.

Okay you are fine, the kitten is super cute I like that you named her after me. Bye.

(9:26)

_God, this thing has became twice more weird than it was._

* * *

(11:09)

_You should do me a little favor and put a password on your phone._

(11:11)

... it has a password.

(11:12)

_Then change it and make sure your sister doesn't find out which one is it._

(11:14)

Did she talk to you again?

(11:15)

_Good one Sherlock. Yes, she did._

(11:17)

Well I told you I couldn't stop her.

And why are you so worked up about it you already talked with her!

(11:19)

_I know but I just realized..._

_Nevermind._

(11:21)

You realized we are completly strangers who like to talk for no apparent reason, know an awful lot about the other and never met in real life? yeah, me too.

(11:22)

_Yes, actually._

_And strangers that co-own a cat._

(11:23)

What? Nope. I'm too young to co-own anything alive.

(11:24)

_Sorry, but you named her, you are at least her uncle._

(11:25)

I should think better what I do.

* * *

(11:27)

Gross, stop laughing like that when you text that bastard!

(11:28)

_San, you don't know who I'm texting. Who says it's not Blaine?_

* * *

(11:30)

_Yeah you should, but it's done and I'm telling Lesly that her uncle is a creepy stranger I met because he sent a wrong text._

(11:32)

That's not cool. You should tell her I'm part of the secret service and have to work undercover and that's why I never go visit her.

* * *

(11:35)

Don't bullshit me, I know you are texting him.

(11:36)

_Fine, what do you want me to do?_

(11:38)

I don't know I suck at this. We need Berry.

(11:40)

_I told you I would do anything but that, she'll freak out!_

* * *

(11:42)

_Secret service? Really? wouldn't that be too much?_

(11:44)

Okay, you can tell her I'm a stranger with a charm that transgress all barriers of social communication.

(11:45)

_I'm going with the secret service story._

* * *

(11:47)

_STOP TALKING! PLEASE! _

_I swear if you shut up right now I'll tell Blaine about Sebastian._

(11:48)

When?

(11:49)

_He is coming next weekend._

(11:52)

Fine. But when Blaine knows and yells at you I'd point out that I wasn't okay with all this since the beginning.

(11:54)

_If he gets mad for it, you are allowed to say as many "I told you so" as you wish._

(11:55)

Deal.

* * *

(11:58)

What you don't like my charm either?

Be careful one day you could actually hurt my ego.

(11: 59)

_I'll drink champagne that day to celebrate I achieved the unachievable._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no.**

**Beta: jobelle516, thanks a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay new chapter! I hope you like it :)**

Reminder:

Sebastian

_Kurt_

Santana

**Blaine**

**Rachel**

And Remember you can see the images they send each other in Flamesjustcreatus . tumblr . com :)

* * *

**16th September.**

(13:45)

_Hello, stranger-not-so-stranger-anymore._

(13:47)

You okay? you usually aren't the first one to talk.

(13:50)

_Yeah, I'm fine I just need to talk to someone who's not gonna eye pity on me, and since you can't see me..._

(13:52)

Plus I really suck at giving the comforting type of speech so even if I wanted to, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to cheer you up.

(13:53)

_Great that's what I need. (Not being sarcastic.)_

(13:54)

Want to tell me what's wrong anyway?

(13:55)

_I'm tired of being treated like a child._

(13:56)

I can't do much with that...

(13:59)

_My fiancé thinks is not a great idea for me to keep attending the same classes as my ex, which is totally stupid because I'm gonna get married with him, and the whole point of being on a relationship is trust and even if that, he was the one who cheated on me and the mare reason I had an ex._

(14:03)

Okay, yes, I was right I suck at this. I have no experience whatsoever that can be helpful here.

No wait, I do have something to say that works on many cases, tell him to fuck off.

(14:04)

_Actually that's a nice idea. See? You are good._

(14:05)

Oh crap, I wasn't trying to be good. I don't like being good.

(14:06)

_Maybe it's your inevitable destiny..._

(14:09)

No. I need to do something about that. Let me think.

I hate you.

(14:11)

_Yeah me too. Hate is always more fun than like._

(14:14)

Maybe that's why you fight with your fiancé, like fighting is so much fun than roses and chocolates and love and happy air magically floating around?

(14:15)

_I was wrong, you do suck at comforting._

_But yes, sometimes fighting is more fun than fairy dust, fighting is NEVER better than chocolate though_.

(14:17)

Hold on, that does means we can have a big fight and I can burn down your house with you inside but if at the end of the day I give you chocolate it's gonna be okay?

(14:18)

_It doesn't work that way, but probably._

(14:20)

I'm writing that down, just in case I piss you off. (which is very likely)

(14:21)

_Yeah, I get the feeling you will piss me off a lot if we were face to face_.

(14:23)

It doesn't work that way, but probably.

(14:24)

_First time I'm quoted and is through texts, everything in my life is wrong._

(14:25)

But you were quoted by me, that's something.

(14:27)

_Let me see, are you a published author, with great talent, witty and charming intelligence?_

(14:28)

Yes.

(14:29)

_And an ego that equals the size of texas._

(14:30)

Probably.

(14:32)

_I guess I can live with that... it's better than to say I was quoted through texts by a stranger who gets high/drunk and ask stupid questions at 5 in the morning._

(14:33)

Your gift to turn all achievements into nothing is impressive.

* * *

(15:12)

**Kurt, we need to talk. **

(15:23)

_No, fuck off._

(15:25)

**What?**

(15:26)

_Fuck off. I'm a grown man I can take my own decisions and if I don't recall wrong you are the one who has problems with monogamy not me._

(15:27)

**I don't want us to be mad and separated, and I thought we agree to never talk about that anymore.**

(15:30)

_We did, and I'm fine with you because I love you, but I can't deal with your security issues anymore. Blaine, we are getting married for god's sake! I love you, I'm not going to ruin that by sleeping with Adam. I already slept with him, and I still came back for you._

(15:32)

**Last line was unnecessary.**

(15:35)

_No, it wasn't because it seems I need to remind you every time that I came back to you. Please, I need you to start trusting us because I don't think is going to work any other way_.

(15:37)

**I hate talking through texts after a fight and I do trust us.**

(15:38)

_It beats screaming at each other though._

(15:39)

**Please don't be mad, I'm going this weekend, we can talk about it the.**

(15:40)

_Sure. _

(15:41)

**And Kurt?**

(15:42)

_Yes?_

(15:43)

**I love you too.**

(15:45)

_I know._

* * *

(20:35)

_Thanks for today._

(20:48)

Wrong number, I'm guessing?

(20:49)

_No, I can't believe I'm saying this but seriously, I mean it._

(20:51)

Any time.

Now that you are okay can I come back to being mean?

(20:52)

_You were being nice?!_

(20:53)

Yes, and it kinda sucked :(

(20:55)

_And then you say you don't want to sound like a severely brain-damaged 5 years old but you send me a sad face._

(21:00)

A smiley or a sad face is used in text-based communications to convey an emotion, much in the same way we use body language. Text faces are used in the same way that a person's voice or facial expression changes when having a face-to-face conversation with someone; you basically are showing emotions through characters in text, helping the receiver to correctly interpret your intent and meaning.

(21:02)

_What?_

(21:02)

Rember I'm studying social cultural analysis as my major.

(21:03)

_Okay that's an explanation._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no.**_

_******Beta: jobelle516, big shout out for you here!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Reminder:**

Sebastian

_Kurt_

Santana

**Blaine**

**Rachel**

And Remember you can see the images they send each other in Flamesjustcreatus . tumblr . com :)

* * *

**17th September.**

(10:07)

Everything okay in wonderland?

(10:21)

_Do you mean with my fiancé?_

(10:22)

Yes.

(10:23)

_We__'__re__ okay._

(10:25)

It's still weird to talk with someone engaged, sometimes I think you are like 40.

(10:26)

_Try 20._

(10:28)

You're 20? Why are you rushing up into marriage? Are you dying?

(10:29)

_No idiot, we are in love._

(10:31)

Love is a temporary madness.

(10:33)

_Quoting St. Augustine. Nice one. Should I say I__'__m impressed?_

(10:34)

No you should say I'm right.

(10:36)

_Technically St. Augustine will be right and he may__ be,__ but I like my madness, enough to marry it._

(10:38)

And you are willing to be tied up to the same madness for the rest of your life?

(10:42)

_Yes. You see, madness it's crazy impulses, it's being willing to do whatever you want for what you are feeling in that moment, it doesn't involve the future. And I like my madness, I love my madness. I'__m not going to ruin that by thinking it might not be the best decision considering the future._

* * *

**18th September.**

(18:07)

**Kurt, I'm not in ****the****mood for cooking today, would you want us to go out?**

(18:09)

_Sure, are Santana and Dany coming?_

(18:13)

**Nope, just the two of us, they had "better things to do." I don't want to think what they'd be doing in our apartment while we are gone.**

(18:14)

_Okay then I have the perfect place to go. And please don't ever mention again what Santana and Dany do when we__'__re __not looking._

* * *

**19th September.**

(8:13)

Kurt come here and grab your cat NOW! SHE IS LICKING MY FAAAACE!

(8:14)

_She just want__s__ to wake you up._

(8:16)

Yeah, and I don't want to be woken up. Take her or I throw her and you will have to catch her, mid-air.

(8:15)

_Maybe she is getting revenge because you didn't let her sleep last night._

(8:17)

YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TAKE HER OUT OF MY SIGHT...

* * *

**20th September.**

* * *

**21st September.**

(13:36)

_I heard someone screaming Bastard on the subway today, it reminded me of you._

(13:58)

I'm touched, and being sarcastic.

(14:03)

_You can quit explaining, I know when you are being sarcastic._

(14:05)

_Are you okay by the way? You haven't texted the last few days._

(14:06)

Just fine.

(14:07)

I got caught up with life or something like that.

(14:08)

_Sure about that? Because you don't sound like you are._

(14:10)

I don't sound to you, we are talking through texts.

(14:11)

_Someone is having __a __bad day, or a bad week for the look of it._

* * *

(15:58)

It's not a bad week, I needed time away from my phone.

(16:00)

_And you are saying you went the last three days without your phone in the XXI century? A new Yorker? I might need another explanation._

(16:02)

Well but that's the only explanation you get.

(16:06)

_Fair enough. Want to know what happened when you were on your existential journey without connection to the technology world?_

(16:08)

That seems a little too exaggerated, but I'm all ears.

(16:09)

_All eyes, remember? We are no sound to each other, just texts._

(16:11)

Fine. I'm all eyes. (And stop using my words against me!)

(16:13)

_I thought you should know how bad storms are for Lesly, look where she hid and she only come out once the storm was over!_

_"Image"_

(16:15)

I see you keep taking pictures of your cat.

(16:17)

You know? I think you can get a full-time job on tumblr, they don't pay but you could make Lesly famous.

(16:18)

_That was not the point of the picture._

(16:19)

Okay then what was it?

(16:22)

_I figured you should know in case she decides to spend a weekend at her uncle's. (hypothetically speaking.)_

(16:24)

Hypothetically because we can't meet face-to-face. Ha, that's funny.

(16:27)

And I told you I don't want anything to do with the cat. I shouldn't have told you my sister's name.

(16:30)

_Something is wrong with you._

(16:32)

Nope, everything is fine. Now excuse me I have better thing to do on real life that doesn't involve my phone.

* * *

(22:03)

Look, it was cool while it lasted and all, but I don't want to do this anymore.

(22:25)

_What are you talking about?_

(22:26)

This. We shouldn't text anymore.

(22:28)

_What changed?_

(22:30)

I thought about it and I don't want to have a talk to someone I can't see in real life.

(22:43)

_I guess you are right._

* * *

(23:20)

Kurt, do you wanna talk about it?

(23:21)

_Talk about what?_

(23:23)

Whatever it is that you don't want Berry to know, whatever it's bothering you more than you can hide, and whatever it is I'm betting it has something to do with that bastard.

(23:25)

_It's over. He said he doesn't want us to __text__ anymore._

(23:27)

Do you think he's playing with you?

(23:28)

_No, not really._

(23:30)

You sure? Because you say one word and I take care of him.

(23:32)

_It's okay __San__._

(23:33)

You like him, don't you? I mean like a friend.

(23:34)

_I don't know._

_Maybe._

(23:36)

You idiot you weren't suppose to like him, he is the enemy!

(23:37)

_Not helping._

(23:40)

Fine, wanna go for a walk?

(23:41)

_Yes, please!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no.**

**Beta: jobelle516, thanks a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Hi there, well this is the last chapter! (for now, maybe I'll write something else in the future) I'm not completely satisfied with how this fic turned out because I think with more time it could have looked better, but even so I'm super happy you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and reading your comments. You have been amazing! And I want to thank you for keeping up with this until the end.

**See you soon! I hope (: Bye.**

* * *

Sebastian

_Kurt_

Santana

**Blaine**

**Rachel**

* * *

**22nd September.**

(09:02am)

*******Dialing Bas*******

"Hello?"

_"Hello? __That__'__s __how you pick up?"_

"Well I can't just pick up and say stupid, can I?"

_"No, no you can't"_

"Look, I don't know why you are calling or what do you want but I can't— Are you crying?"

_"I know you don't want anything to do with me and I'm fine I just, I need someone to talk. I don't even know __why __I'm talking to you. Why did I call you? You don't even talk to me. And we never called each other, I should text __to __you, why I am calling you and not texting? I'm doing everything wrong I just _— _"_

"What? Your call it's too shocking and it's too early for quizzes"

_"Sorry I shouldn't be calling you. Sorry. It's okay, go back to your life. I'm bothering you. I'm sorry."_

"K! Wait— "

***Call ended***

* * *

(9:36)

***Bas calling***

"Since I'm already awake and not going back to bed anytime soon, do you want to explain what's wrong with you?"

_"No. You were right. We shouldn't talk anymore. Look I haven't slept all night I'm not even sure why I called you__ in __the first place but you don't__—__"_

"One favour. Talk slower and tell me why you sound like a mess."

_"Those are two favours"_

"Right so you know how to count, now explain."

_"I had a big fight with my fiancé because I told him about you and he got mad because he said I was a hypocrite. I asked him to stay calm and I said he should trust me. And he said I should have trusted him first and__—__"_

"Third favour, stop crying it makes me uncomforta—"

_"And then I got mad too because he doesn't trust me and I yelled that I did trust him but he cheated on me and that's why I shouldn't have but then he said that we were over it and I was but then he is__—__"_

"Hold on, you fought with your fiancé because of ME?! What do I have to do with anything?"

_"Yes, because he got jealous."_

"From a guy who texts you without knowing your full name?"

_"Well technically yes. He is right though__t__. I don't know. God I just __threw __him out of the apartment with the ring for that! No. No. No, that does mean I just called off the wedding? What did I do? Oh my __God__."_

"Slow down""

_"NO, NO NO. WHAT DID I DO? I'm so confused and angry at him because he should trust me but that doesn't mean I don't want to get married with him__—__ Sorry, I don't even know why I blurted all that to you. "_

"Because I have a talent for getting information that I don't need from people I don't know."

_"I'm sorry__—__"_

"AND STOP SAYING YOU ARE SORRY!"

_"So__—__"_

"Thanks God you stopped yourself. Are you alone now?"

_"Yes. Because my best friend got mad too because I haven't told her about you and she left with him and I just want to punch her, you know if she wasn't a woman, because she has nothing to do with this."_

"I get the feeling that you talk too much too fast when you are angry."

_"Probably. I seriously don't know why you are the one listening to me."_

"You called because you know I can't cheer you up, and you sound like someone who enjoys some drama"

_"That certainly made me feel better."_

"I told you I sucked at comforting."

_"Yeah I remember. Thanks anyway, I mean for listening."_

"I'm gonna hate myself a lot in the next hour but wait there."

_"What__—__"_

***Call ended***

* * *

(10:42)

Open the door.

(10:45)

_What?_

(10:48)

My sister says she can climb through your window so you better open the door before she gets arrested for breaking and entering.

(10:49)

_Again, WHAT?!_

(10:50)

Just open the door.

(10:52)

_And I should take __it __that your sister and you are where? Outside my door? How is that even possible?!_

(10:53)

Kurt open the fucking door.

* * *

(14:04)

_I know I said I didn__'__t need to, but I__'__m still wondering how did you recognize it was me?_

(14:06)

Are you kidding? It was obvious. K. 20's. Engaged with someone that had cheated on him. Living in New York. Self-centred best friend… should I keep going?

(14:07)

_So you knew all along it was me who you were texting to?_

(14:09)

I figured it after you freaked out when I sent you that first photo.

(14:10)

_Why didn__'__t you say anything?_

(14:13)

Same reason you didn't. It's fun and you can almost match my wit, which is a pretty damn hard thing to find. I like it.

(14:15)

_And then why did you ask me to stop texting each other? _

(14:17)

You do know you could have just asked me all this personally don't you?

(14:18)

_Yes, and you didn__'__t answered my question. _

(14:20)

I freaked out okay? I mean you knew my sister's name. You knew more about me than anyone I have ever met and I'm supposed to hate you but then I didn't and it was confusing.

(14:22)

_Same happened to me when I found about you, but I didn__'__t want to push you away._

(14:24)

How did you find out it was me by the way?

(14:25)

_Next time you come to my apartment look out my window and tell me what you see… _

(14:28)

I must say I'm awfully unlucky, I mean for the hundred of windows there I walked under yours?

(14:30)

_Nah, it__'__s not unlucky, more like it had to be and it was good knowing it was you. _

(14:31)

So technically you were the stalker in this whole thing because you knew it was me before I knew it was you.

(14:32)

_I guess you could say that. _

(14:35)

_Thanks for today. _

(14:37)

It's okay, you might find some secondary effects though, like my sister bothering you because she wants to visit your cat.

(14:38)

_Don__'__t worry, I can deal with that._

* * *

(20:26)

So now you know that I know that you know, do you want to go out for a coffee?

(20:30)

_Sure. We already broke all the supposed-to-be-__enemy__'__s __rules we might as well break this one. _

(20:32)

You had to admit we had our entertainment as rivals.

(20:33)

_Yeah, we did. But I__'__ll make sure this time my coffee is hot enough in case I want to throw it in your face. _

(20:34)

Not so sure I like that.

(20:36)

_Sebastian? _

(20:37)

I'm terrified to ask, but what?

(20:38)

_I like__d__ meeting the real you. _

(20:39)

Inexplicably, I liked meeting the real Kurt too.

**The end.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine, characters sadly no.**

**Beta: jobelle516. **Thank you a lot for helping me with this (:


End file.
